One hundred previously untreated patients with Stage II or IV non-Hodgkin's lymphomas were randomized to receive either CVP (Sytoxan equals 1.5 gm/m2 IV day 1, vincristine equals 1.4 mg/m2 IV days 1 and 8, prednisone equals 40 mg/m PO2 days 1-10) or CAVP (C equals 1.0 gm/m 2IV day 1, adriamycin equals 45 mg/m2 IV day 2, V equals 1.4 mg/m2 IV days 1 and 8,P equals 40 mg/m2 PO days 1-10). Eighty patients have completed therapy. All patients achieving complete remission then received CCNU 100 mg/m2 PO day 1, bleomycin 20 mg/m2 IM days 1 and 8, and prednisone 40 mg/m2 PO days 1-10 (CBP) every three weeks for three courses. 17/33 (52%) CVP patients achieved CR (8/14 nodular, 9/19 diffuse) as did 25 out of 45 (55%) CAVP (12/19 nodular, 13/26 diffuse). Myelosuppression was moderate with both regimens as well as remission induction in patients with advanced non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. Analysis of remission durations is being carried out and should answer the question of the role of adriamycin in various subgroups.